As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Gate drive voltage level has been demonstrated to impact on DC/DC voltage regulation down device (VRD) operating efficiency. Other factors which determine VRD efficiency include operating frequency, type of switching device employed, input voltage, and output current. Traditionally, VRDs have employed fixed designs with operating efficiency that is maximized for higher current loads to ensure proper thermal management. Such approaches tend to compromise operating efficiency when operating in lighter current load ranges. Various techniques have been proposed for improving operating efficiency when VRDs are operating at lighter current loads, including phase-shedding and employing fixed gate drive voltage level changes (i.e., switching from one pre-determined and fixed gate drive voltage level value to another pre-determined and fixed gate drive voltage level value).